Before Stone Walls
by Moonlit Seductress
Summary: The sequel to Behind Closed Doors. Lily and James are married, Sirius and Remus share a flat, and trouble brews for the original Order. COMPLETE!
1. Weddings and Warnings

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would be the one tanning in Jamaica and spending my oodles of money. But I'm not. Sad, isn't it?

A/N: Yay, the next story. I am planning on making this one considerably longer than the prequel, as a few people commented on the shortness. It will cover from Lily and James's wedding to the events of Halloween 1981. They removed the notes and teaser I put in at the end of Behind Closed Doors, and my account was blocked for a while. Apparently you can't use the chapter system for notes and such. But it was just notes. There was chapter content. So *blows raspberry*. But that didn't stop you guys from reviewing, so I will put my replies to those reviews here. Thanks!

**Akuma Malik** – Peace offering. *holds out this chapter* Will this pacify you? As for the spy matter, well, you'll just have to be patient.

**Ronda-Silverpaw** – No more hanging. Thanks a lot! 

**The Merciless Torturer** – Glad I cleared things up. I hope it's as interesting as you're expecting. It doesn't get really good until later though.

**Monica-Chan the Hanyou Kitsune** – Why thank you! Here's the next story – hope you enjoy. And in answer to your question, I'll send you an email as soon as I post this. 

**Nolwe the Lady Dragon** – I do try not to make Peter out to be bad. Well, at least in Hogwarts times. I'll enjoy writing him here though…muahahaha….thanks.

**Lunaris** – Woot! Pass that course! I hope I didn't hinder you too much. And you don't bug me – quite the contrary. I'm very grateful for the time you take to comment on my writing – especially when that time should be devoted to schoolwork. Thanks a lot!

Enjoy, folks.

Before Stone Walls

By: Hawkeye's Seductress

Chapter 1 – Weddings And Warnings

"You may kiss the bride."

James flushed brilliant red, leaned over, and quickly pecked Lily Evans – no, Lily _Potter_, Remus reminded himself – on the lips. The new couple turned to face their audience, who cheered wildly.

They paused just outside the doors of the church, all squashing onto the steps. Lily said goodbye to her parents, while her sister Petunia and her fiancée, a large, beefy man named Vernon Dursley, looked on disapprovingly.  James grabbed his mother in a hug, grinning broadly at Remus over her shoulder. His father slapped his back and ruffled his hair, solving the mystery of where James picked up that annoying little habit.

Eventually, the crowd dissipated, leaving only the wedding party. Lily, still in her dress of white silk, was talking earnestly to her matron of honour, Alice Longbottom, and her bridesmaids Cassandra Bletchley and Kathleen Finnigan. Their dresses of vivid green matched the ferns in Lily's bouquet – now held loosely in the hands of Minerva McGonagall, who had left earlier – and the bride's own eyes. Meanwhile, James was slapping high fives with his best man, Sirius, and Remus and Peter, who had been ushers. 

"So, how's it feel to be married, Jamesie?" Sirius teased, looking almost edible in his tuxedo. The jacket was open, the first two buttons of his white shirt undone, and the black tie hanging around his neck. "Well, you'll never find out," James retorted. Sirius laughed. "That's alright," he said, grabbing Remus's hand and kissing it. "I've got all I need right here." He pulled Remus close to him, sliding his arms around the werewolf's waist. James and Peter made retching noises, while Lily and the other females squealed. 

"Aren't they just adorable?" Cassandra gushed. The others nodded their agreement, while James and Peter pretended to collapse.  "Oh, get up, you fool," Lily commanded, prodding her bridegroom with her white silk shoe. "We've got to go get changed and head off to the reception."

The reception was being held at Lily and James's new house, in a small wizarding village called Godric's Hollow. Both sets of parents had gotten together and bought the house for their respective children, despite protests that it was far too much. 

While Lily and James climbed into the limo, followed by the rest of the wedding party, Sirius motioned Remus over to his enchanted motorcycle. It had been a gift from the other three Marauders – they had found an ad for an old motorcycle and bought it for Sirius's twentieth birthday. He had been delighted, and spent hours tinkering with it, fixing it up into the gleaming machine it was now. The final touch had been the complex Flying Charm Remus had put on it, and the Invisibility Booster Sirius installed. 

"Fly with me," Sirius asked, holding out his hands to Remus. "Oh, Sirius, you know how I hate to fly," he argued, still allowing himself to be led to the shiny black motorbike. 

"Please?" Sirius climbed on, starting the motor. The bike purred into life, sounding just as inviting as Sirius's pleas. "Fly with me, Moony."

Giving up, Remus climbed onto the bike, wrapping his arms tightly around Sirius's waist. Sirius punched the Invisibility Booster, and they disappeared. The bike roared once, and then took off. Remus inhaled sharply as the ground dropped away alarmingly fast. Sirius took one hand off the handlebars and touched Remus's own. "Don't worry," he said calmly. 

"Sirius, for Merlin's sake, keep both hands on this bloody thing!" Remus screwed his eyes shut, squeezing his arms tighter around Sirius, who was laughing. "And don't laugh at me," Remus continued.

They slid to a smooth landing on the street, then flickered back into sight. The sounds of the party floated out from the backyard. Pulling out his wand, Remus performed a quick spell do change their clothes from their tuxedos to suits. Sirius wrinkled his nose, pulled out his own wand, and repeated the spell. The suit disappeared, being replaced with a white t – shirt, Sirius's famous black leather jacket – and a pair of black silk boxers.

"Damnation!" Sirius exclaimed, staring down at his half clothed body. Remus burst out laughing. "While I do prefer that look on you," he grinned. "You're going to have to wear a little more. We are in public."

Sticking out his tongue, Sirius redid the spell, adding a pair of tight black jeans to his ensemble. They walked into the backyard, and were assaulted by the large crowd milling around the garden. They were dressed in a riot of colour, some in formal Muggle clothes, some in dress robes. 

"Uncle Sirius!" A small red blur shot out of nowhere and wrapped itself around Sirius's long legs. He looked down. "Hullo Nymphy," he greeted his eight-year-old cousin. The young girl looked up. "Don't call me that," she admonished. Sirius grinned at her, than up at her mother, Andromeda Tonks. "Hello Anya." He gave the older woman a fierce hug. "What're you doing here?"

Andromeda beamed. "Well, Ted and Dora and I have moved into a house just down the road. We came to congratulate Lily and James, but they aren't here yet. Her parents answered the door, and I explained who we were, and they invited us in." Remus reflected back to the summer after sixth year. He and Peter had been visiting James at his house, where Sirius had moved in. As they wasted away the summer, they explored London at length, and Sirius had introduced them to his favourite cousin and her Muggle husband. 

"That's wonderful – Remus and I have a flat not too far away!" Sirius exclaimed. Andromeda winked at Remus, who flushed red. "Isn't that nice," she smirked, giving him a hug. 

Little Nymphadora tugged on Sirius's jeans. "Watch, Uncle Sirius," she said, screwing up her face in a concentrated expression. Her long blonde hair blossomed red, the same colour as Lily's. Sirius's jaw dropped. "Is she a Metamorphagus?" he demanded. Andromeda nodded. "Yes, we found out not long ago. She's extremely excited – keeps changing the colour of her eyes. I don't even think she remembers the real colour anymore – I certainly don't."

Remus left Sirius to talk with his family members and walked around the yard, greeting various people. There was Professor McGonagall, who nodded briefly to him, and Dumbledore, who was entertaining some children with the huge, rainbow hued bubbles spewing from his wand. He winked surreptitiously at Remus who smiled back.

Peter appeared, his bookbag on his back. He had gone onto Muggle university, and was in his last year. He had majored in English, surprising everyone with his new, more sophisticated vocabulary and demeanor. But Remus suddenly felt uncomfortable around Peter – for reasons he could not explain. Storing these feelings away, he smiled at his former schoolmate. "Hello, Peter, how's school going?"

"F-f-fine, Remus. Thanks for asking. I've just put in my last big p-project." No matter how old, Peter always spoke with that stutter that made him seem perpetually terrified. Remus nodded. "That's good. Are your professors impressed with you?" Peter grinned. "They w-w-want to know how I know so much about mythology. I d-didn't tell them I took that course in seventh year." They continued the small talk for a while, then Peter excused himself to speak with Dumbledore. 

Lily and James arrived then, Lily in a wild blue sundress and James in his navy blue dress robes. "Mr. and Mrs. James Alfred - " here Sirius paused to snicker, while James threw a handful of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans at him. " – Potter." Shaking the beans out of his hair, Sirius kissed Lily's hand, and chucked his own beans at James, who replied by taking the entire box and dumping the contents over Sirius's dark head. This prompted a fast, but playful tussle on the grass that ended with both men riddled with grass stains and Lily and Remus both shaking their heads in disgust. 

The night wore on, and the party had slowed down. James and Sirius, who had both had a few too many Firwhiskeys, were singing some Muggle song off key. Remus was talking with Dumbledore about his job in a Muggle bookstore. 

"It's not much, but it helps pay the bills, cause Sirius isn't getting many shifts – too many Aurors, not enough crisis," he said. Dumbledore nodded gravely. "Perhaps that isn't the best course of thought, but it is true. I do fear, however, that it is all about to change. Please excuse me, Remus, I must be off. Good night."  

"Good night sir," Remus replied, watching the older man stop to talk to Lily, quickly grasp James's hand in farewell, then disappear without so much as a pop. 

"Hullo, Moony." Sirius deposited himself in Remus's lap. "What's new?" Remus smiled sweetly, and pushed the dark haired man off his legs. "Get off…you smell like a brewery." Sirius got unsteadily to his feet. "I don't," he protested. Remus grimaced. "Trust me. You do. I think it's time for us to go home." Ignoring the whines issuing from his lover, Remus stood and walked over to Lily and James. 

"Well you two, me and my drunken friend here are going to head home," he said. Lily jumped up, throwing herself into the surprised werewolf's arms. "Thank you, Remus," she said softly. "For everything you've done for us." She turned to Sirius, who had stumbled over. "And you, Sirius," she said, giving him a hug as well. "Although I can't think of anything you've done." 

Sirius drew himself up indignantly, and promptly fell over. He struggled to his feet as the other three laughed. "No problem, milady," he slurred, cuffing James across the head. "Well, idiot, we'll see you in a week." He winked ostentatiously. "Have fun on the honeymoon," he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

Remus dragged him out of the yard before he could say anything more.

* * * 

"Remus, James, Lily, thank you for coming," Dumbledore said, ushering them into his office nearly nine months later. "Where's Sirius?" 

Remus shrugged. "I don't know, sir. He didn't tell me." He could not explain the sudden darkening in his mentor's blue eyes. But Dumbledore simply moved behind his desk. Remus looked around at the others in the office. Emmeline Vance, Daedalus Diggle, Benjy Fenwick, the Longbottoms, Peter – his eyes scanned face after face. It looked like the entire Order was gathered here. Except for Sirius. 

"Ladies and gentleman, it is with extreme sadness that I called you here today," Dumbledore said, sitting in his chair. "The news I must deliver is not good news."

"Is it Voldemort?" Remus asked bluntly, ignoring the shudders and gasps from various parts of the room. Dumbledore steepled his fingers. "Not quite directly. We have not heard anything from him since the unfortunate murder of Dorcas Meadowes." Heads bowed – Dorcas had been killed only two weeks prior. Sadly, hers was not the first death the Order had needed to deal with. 

"Well, spit it out then," Alastor Moody growled. Dumbledore allowed his eyes to twinkle slightly at the grizzled Auror before muting the sparkle. "There's a spy in our midst."

There was instant uproar. Moody and half a dozen other leapt to their feet, while the rest shouted random questions. Dumbledore met Remus's eyes and his expression was saddened. He then turned to Lily and James. "And I'm afraid that you two are the infiltrator's targets." 

Lily's jaw dropped and James's tightened as he spoke through gritted teeth. "Why?" he asked. 

"I believe it is because Voldemort has learned about the vital information and research you have procured for us," Dumbledore answered. "We are currently looking into protection for you – and the baby." At his words, Lily rested her hands protectively on her swollen abdomen – she was in her eight month of pregnancy. "But let me assure you, no harm will come to you."

As they filed out of the office, Remus found himself beside Peter, who was pale and trembling. "This is horrible," Remus stated flatly. Peter jumped as though scalded. "Oh, y-yes, horrible," he agreed. "I h-h-hope no h-harm comes to Lily and J-james." Remus nodded. "I trust Dumbledore. He'll protect them."

* * *

Remus unlocked the door to their flat, throwing his cloak on the floor and dropping into a chair. A spy. The words echoed in his mind. _There's a spy in our midst_. He shook himself. He didn't want to believe it. But Dumbledore was rarely wrong. 

The door opened again, and in walked Sirius. "Hello love." He greeted Remus with a quick kiss. "Hi," Remus replied. "Where were you?" Sirius immediately looked away. "Oh, out and about," he said, playing absently with a loose thread on his shirt sleeve. "I'm hungry." He walked into the small kitchen.

Remus sat, staring blankly. This was the third time Sirius had refused to tell him his whereabouts. Could Sirius be the spy? He shook his head. _No,_ he thought. _That's ridiculous…_

_Or is it?_

~TBC~

Oh dear. This doesn't look good. Please review!


	2. Confrontations

Disclaimer: Me no own. You got that?

A/N: I hope you guys are finding these chapter long enough – I am trying to keep them a reasonable length, but not too short. This one is about 2500 words – feel free to let me know if you want more. BTW, the little I dealies around the third paragraph means that is should be in italics – its part of his dream. For some reasons, I can't get all of them to show up. Thanks for all the reviews.

**FadingSlowly** – Nyah nyah, I'm not telling. Maybe there's a twist, maybe not. You'll just have to wait and see!

**Nolwe the Lady Dragon** – Yes, typical Sirius. He's just so naughty. 

**Moongirl** – Sadly, they will not stay together. I will be following canon in that particular aspect – Sirius will go to Azkaban. *ignoring the puppy eyes from Sirius* I'm sorry! And Lily and James will die as well. *now ignoring puppy eyes from Marauders, Lily, and Harry* Quit it, you guys!

**Lisande** – Thanks for your comment – I hope you enjoyed the prequel!

**Nanja** – As I told **Moongirl**, they will not stay together. I know, it's sad, but it's essential for parts of the story to come. *still ignoring puppy eyes*

**Ronda-Silverpaw** – Lol. Yes, they certainly do rule, don't they? Thanks a lot.

**Akuma Malik** – He's not such a good boy – remember that evil trick he played on Snape in sixth year? And he slashed up the Fat Lady in PoA. He's got a bit of a temper. *huggles Sirius* Thanks muchly!

Enjoy!

Before Stone Walls

By: Hawkeye's Seductress

Chapter 2 – Confrontations

Remus woke with a start, as suddenly as though he'd been hit with a blast of ice water. The cold washed over him, setting his teeth to chattering. Pulling on his threadbare robe, he slipped out of the bed. Sirius groaned lightly, before flipping over in one spastic movement. Despite the broken edges of the dream that still clawed at him, Remus smiled. He had always found Sirius to be physical – in every walk of life. Sleeping was no exception. More often than not, Remus woke in the night to find various body parts draped across him. _But I really don't mind_, he thought, the smile on his face widening. 

But as he walked out onto the balcony and sat on the low wall, another shudder passed through his body, and the smile dropped away. This dream – this reoccurring nightmare – it had plagued him ever since Dumbledore had announced the traitor in the Order…

IHe is standing in a park, but something is wrong. The grass is brown and dead, the plants are withered, and the sky is black above him. There is a crack, and in an instant, the dead ground before him is lined with coffins – one after another. He approaches the first. Albus Dumbledore lies inside, dead, his bright blue eyes open and staring. He draws back in horror.I

_It is the same with every coffin, row upon row. Each one holds someone dear to him. His parents, aunts and uncles, friends from his early childhood, before the bite. His teachers at Hogwarts, friends he had lived through seven years of school with. Even Severus Snape is there, his death – white face seemingly grinning up at Remus, black eyes wide and blank..._

_In the last row of coffins, there is a space between the one holding Alice Longbottom, and the remaining five. He tries to stop, for he knows what lies in those coffins. But his feet are relentless, moving him forward. He leans over the first. Lily Potter lies still and white, her vivid green eyes open, as all the others, her dark red hair spread out like a pillow. A baby, dressed in white, green eyes open, is cradled in her arms. James is next, his black hair contrasting with his pale skin, his hazel eyes wide and blank behind his wire-framed glasses. Peter lies in the middle casket, his watery eyes the same as everyone else's. _

_Remus fights wildly, but his feet still move against his will. They propel him to the fourth coffin, and the dark blue eyes of Sirius Black stare blank and empty into his. Sirius's hands are folded on his chest, as all the others were, but something is wrong. His hands are covered with brilliant red blood, soaking into the fabric of his shirt. Remus pulls away, shutting his eyes. The image of the bloodstained hands of his lover remained in sight, as though burned on his eyelids. _

_He feels his feet stop, and his eyes open of their own accord. He is at the last coffin. As he peers inside, the sky seems to darken even further. Remus gazed, transfixed, at his own dead body, honey gold eyes caught open. A cross of purest silver lies on his chest, and even as he watches, it burns into his dead flesh. _

_And he is screaming, staring up at the pitch black sky and screaming._

He shook his head, trying to clear the clear pictures the dream showed him. He had seen…seen Lily and her baby, James, Peter, Dumbledore, countless others. He had seen Sirius. He had seen himself. And they were all dead.

"Remus?"

He turned. Sirius was standing beside him, concern written all over his handsome face. "You ok?" he asked, holding out one hand as though he was going to touch Remus, but stopped. Remus nodded. "Just a dream," he replied, sliding off the wall and into Sirius's ready embrace. But as those strong, fine boned hands touched his back and shoulder, an image burst into his mind.

Folded hands, dripping with warm, wet blood… 

He drew in a sharp breath, and his muscles tensed under Sirius's warm touch. "What?" the taller man asked, staring into the widened eyes a few inches from his own. Remus stared a while longer, before blinking a few times. "It's nothing," he said flippantly. "C'mon, it's freezing out here." He led the way back into their bedroom, but not before Sirius noticed the masked suspicion in his eyes – or the fact that tonight was the warmest summer night in Britain in 40 years.

* * *

"Remus? Are you alright? You look terrible." Lily placed her hand on Remus's forehead, causing him to roll his eyes. "You'll be a wonderful mother, Lily, you don't need to practice on me," he assured her, jerking away. Lily smiled, her hands gently caressing her stomach. "I'm due any day now," she said. "And I'm looking forward to it. I'm getting rather tired of carting around this extra weight." Remus laughed. "Thank Merlin I'll never be a mother," he commented, laughing. 

The door opened, and in walked James. "Moony! What are you doing here?" he exclaimed, putting down his parcels and embracing his friend. "Entertaining your wife," Remus answered. "You leave her alone in this condition?" 

James stuck out his tongue. "For your information, Wolfman, I was out buying things for her and the baby." Remus leveled a warning finger at the dark haired father to be. "Don't call me Wolfman," he said ominously. James grinned cheekily. "Why?" 

"Cause I'll hex you into oblivion."

"Yeah? You and what army?"

"Oh, will you two just shut up?" Lily snapped, ending the playful banter. Remus and James bowed. "Yes, master" they chorused. She shot them a "drop dead" sort of look, unpacking the bags James had abandoned on the table. "Oh, sweetheart, this is adorable!" she cried, examining a plush dragon at length. James grinned, reached around her, and pressed the dragon's stomach. A surprisingly real roar issued from the toy, and flame shout out of its mouth. Lily screamed and dropped it, causing Remus to smother his snickers. 

"James Potter! Do you mean to tell me you bought our child a toy that produces fire?" she demanded. James grinned, shaking his head. "It's not real, it's a charm." He pressed the dragon again, letting the realistic flames wash over his hand. "Illusionary Charm. Pretty basic, but it looks good."

Just then, Sirius waltzed into the house, pausing to kiss Remus flamboyantly on the lips. Both men rolled their eyes as James made gagging sounds and Lily squealed. Sirius kissed her hand. "If you say "how adorable" or "how cute", I'll turn your hair green," he threatened. "And I won't give you the present I got for the baby." Lily smirked. "I would never say cute about anything you've ever done, Sirius," she said sweetly. 

"That's it, no present," Sirius exclaimed, placing his free hand on his hip. "Come Remus darling, I simply cannot stand to be in the same room with this woman for one more – hey!" He stared at his now empty hand. Lily had jerked the bag from his grasp during his tirade. "Shut up," Sirius told James, who was laughing. 

Lily opened the box, and drew out – a plush dragon. The same one that was sitting on the table next to her. She began to giggle. "Sirius, it's lovely, but…well, just look." She held out both dragons. Sirius turned on James. "You stinker, I told you I was going to buy that!" he said, his grin betraying the angry words. Remus and James were hysterical – James had collapsed into a chair, face red. Lily, who was also laughing, hugged Sirius. "It doesn't matter," she said. "The baby will just be spoiled rotten, with a father and godfather like you two."

* * *

Remus sat alone in the silent apartment, lost in thought. Sirius was gone again – he hadn't returned in two days, and Remus was starting to worry. Worry about what he was doing, where he was. In whose company. 

He picked up the letter from Dumbledore again, scanning the words for the hundredth time. 

Remus and Sirius,

It is imperative that both of you attend the upcoming meeting. I have received word of a number of ancient spells and charms that may be used as protection for the Potters. Sirius, if you miss one more meeting, I am afraid that you will be questioned publicly by the Order, and may be considered as aiding the infiltrator. I apologize that it is necessary for these matters, but it is crucial that we know exactly where the loyalties of our members lie. 

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

He threw the letter down in disgust. The meeting was scheduled to take place in less than half an hour, and Sirius was nowhere to be found. If he did not show, he would be interrogated, and possibly suspected of being the spy. Which, Remus scoffed, was rubbish. Sirius was no spy.

Still…his actions did not help to resolve the situation. Leaving for days at a time, never telling anyone where he was going or where he had been, not showing up for Order meetings – these did not seem the actions of an innocent man. 

The image from his dream rose to his mind once again. Folded hands, dripping with warm, wet blood. Could this be the blood of those Voldemort had killed? That _Sirius_ had killed? Was his subconscious trying to warn him, inform him that the traitor was none other than the man he loved more than anything else in his world? It didn't seem possible. 

The door swung open, and Sirius strolled in. "Hello, love," he greeted. 

"It's about bloody time."

Sirius whirled from his position, his head stuck in the fridge, examining the contents. "I love you too," he said blandly, shutting the door and hooking his thumbs into the loops on his jeans.

"Where in hell have you been?" Remus hissed. "You disappear for two days and then just walk in as though you been out to the store? I don't think so, Sirius."

The taller man folded his arms over his chest, readying himself for a fight. "I don't have to tell you everywhere I go, Remus," he said in a voice of controlled calm. "You're not my mother." Remus growled, glaring at his lover. "Do you know that we have a meeting to be at in ten minutes?" he demanded. Sirius shrugged. "I'm here, aren't I?" he said coolly. Remus half groaned, half shouted in frustration, snatching up Dumbledore's letter and thrusting it towards Sirius. "Read this," he snapped.

Sirius scanned the letter quickly, then tossed it aside with contempt. "What does he mean, "questioned publicly"? What am I, a suspect now?" he asked sharply. "You're as good as," Remus retorted. "You're not improving your image by pulling a disappearing act every week!" His voice dropped to barely a whisper. "Dumbledore's losing faith in you, Sirius. And I think I am too."

Sirius recoiled as though he had been slapped. "Don't say that, Moony," he said hoarsely. "Don't ever say that. If you ever can't believe in me, if you ever lose faith in me, I'll kill myself." He grabbed Remus's hands, pulling him closer. "Don't be stupid," Remus said softly. Sirius shook his head. "I swear it. I'll throw myself off a bridge if you ever say you don't trust me."

* * *

They walked into Dumbledore's office a few minutes later. Peter, Alastor Moody, the Longbottoms and the Potters were already assembled, but the Headmaster was not in the office. At the sight of Sirius, James jumped up.

"Padfoot, mate, where've you been?" he asked. Sirius shrugged, but was saved from any further explanation by the entrance of the tall, silver haired wizard.

"Ahh, Sirius," Dumbledore said, surveying Sirius, who looked nervous, out of light blue eyes. "I trust you received my letter."

Sirius's lip curled, but he nodded. "I understand, sir," he said, a slight edge to his voice. Remus narrowed his eyes at the dark haired man, who shrugged behind Dumbledore's back as the older man sat at his desk.

"Now then," he said. "Professor Flitwick and I have stumbled across some ancient magic that may help us to protect the Potters. However, it is extremely complicated, and will only work if it is done properly."

"What's the general idea, sir?" James asked. 

"It is a complex system of spells that must be placed over both yourselves and the child, when he or she is born. When properly executed, the spells will act as a sort of ward, making your presence and that of the child impossible for Voldemort to sense. It has some of the same properties as invisibility, except that you will be invisible only to those who practice Dark Magic. It is called the Concealious Charm."

James exchanged a look with Lily, who nodded. "It sounds like it has potential, sir," Remus said. "That is what we want to achieve, but the question is can we actually perform the spells?" 

"I have utmost confidence in the skills of the people in this room, which is why it will be you six – " he pointed to Sirius, Remus, Peter, Moody, and the two Longbottoms – "and myself who will cast the spells – with assistance from Professor Flitwick if necessary."

"What are the components of the spell, sir?" Sirius asked. Dumbledore took off his half moon glasses, cleaned them briefly on his star strewn robes, and resettled them on his nose. "It has three main sections – three is a magical number. The first section consists of blood from each caster and those on whom the spell will be cast. Essentially, it is to bind them together. Blood magic is very often associated with older forms of magic, although wizards today find it inappropriate. But blood magic has very powerful connections, and spells involving it almost always work, if done properly. Unfortunately, the blood must be procured by a cross of pure silver making the incision."

Remus was plunged into his dream again, watching the silver cross burn into his skin, marking him forever…

"We will work out the details of this in time. The second section is a sacrifice from each of the casters. They must part with something that holds great personal value to them, and place it in a basin of water. Water magic is also used in ancient spells. This sacrifice must prove that the caster is willing to give all he owns for the recipients."

"The final section is heavily based on the truth and sincerity of the casters. They must truly answer a series of questions concerning the recipients. If their answers are found unsatisfactory, the spell will not work." He gazed around the group, his eyes resting on Sirius for a time before returning to Lily and James. "Well, shall we prepare?" he asked them.

Lily nodded. "Let's do it."

~TBC~

Whew. That spell is so complicated. In case you're wondering, it is of my own invention – but you'll notice that there is a twist later. Something goes wrong, but I'm not saying what – at least until next chapter. Please review!


	3. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I asked for ownership of Harry Potter and all that for my birthday, but all I got was 50 bucks. Life stinks.

A/N: Tanks for all the reviews. That's really all I have to say, other than this chapter contains a bit of swearing. And a lot of angst. But what fun is a story with no angst?

**Lunaris** - I doubt you're an idiot. Yes, poor them. It gets worse. Much worse. *ominous laughter*. And I would probably gush if I saw them kissing too. Something about them is just unbelievably cute. Thanks a lot!

**Nolwe the Lady Dragon** - Is this soon enough? Speaking of soon, where's the next chapter of "Sleeping Beauty"? Huh?

  
**Ronda-Silverpaw** - Why thank you. I get so much pleasure out of being evil - who doesn't?

**Akuma Malik** - The streak is unbroken. As for the spell, I'm glad you're impressed by it. I didn't think I went into enough detail, but I guess I did. Thanks a lot.

**FadingSlowly** - No more waiting. Well, I suppose there is if you were waiting for the twist - but in that case, it's soon. Probably next chapter. Thanks!

**Renia Sparrow** - I'm glad you enjoyed it. I can't get a direct ling, but here's the story ID: 1652306. Hope this helps!

Enjoy!

Before Stone Walls

By: Hawkeye's Seductress

Chapter 3 - New Beginnings

 "I don't care, Moony, I don't like it!" Sirius followed Remus as he stormed though the flat. "Yes, well, it's not your decision, is it?" Remus shot back. Sirius curled his hands into fists. "Look, Remi, I know what silver does to you. It's not a cut, like it is for the rest of us. It burns you!"

"I know that!"

"Well then why go through with it at all?"

Remus stared. "Because it's essential to protecting Lily and James," he said, as though explaining to a small child. "If a few minutes of pain on my account is going to keep them from being murdered, then I'll live through it!" 

"It's not a few minutes - Remus, I've seen silver burn you before, I know what it does to your skin. There must be some other way!" Remus shook his honey coloured head. "Trust me, I checked it out. If it's not done this way, the spell won't work fully." 

"Better that then inflicting you with silver!"

The minute the words left his mouth, Sirius knew he had gone too far. Remus's amber eyes bore into him. "You would sacrifice the power of the spell to keep me from a miniscule amount of pain?" he said softly. Sirius winced. When Remus yelled, it was bad, but if he went from yelling to quiet that fast, then something was really wrong. "Remus, I - "

"You'd sacrifice your best friend's lives for that? Or - " his eyes darkened with anger. "Or is that what you want? Do you want the spell to fail, Sirius? Do you want Lily and James to be without protection?"

Sirius stared into the burning eyes of his lover. "Oh, God.you think I'm the spy!" Remus looked away, then back again. "I'm having a hard time thinking otherwise, Sirius," he said quietly, all anger gone from his face. "Oh my God, Remus, I can't believe this!" Sirius exploded. "You think that I would want to kill my best friend and his wife and their child - my godchild? Do you really know me that little, cause if you do, tell me now. Now that we're being honest with each other!"

Remus jerked his head up, colour rushing into his pale face. "Damnit, Sirius, don't be like this," he pleaded. "Just don't be like this." Sirius gestured wildly. "Be like what? Be upset? You're fucking right I'm upset! How would you feel if I told you I thought you were the spy? Hmm? Could you sit there all calm and take it? Well, good for you if you can, but I can't. I'm not like you, Remus. I can't sit there all cold and calm. We can't all be perfect."

"Godamned, Sirius, this is not about being perfect!" Remus shouted. "This is about what's best for Lily and James. And if you're refusing to take part in their protection, then what else can I think of you? What else can I do?" Sirius stopped pacing. "You could trust me, for one thing," he snapped. "You could believe me. But no. Dumbledore's announced that there's a spy here, and you think just because I'm not always here and because I don't want you hurt that it's me. Well, that's just fan - fucking - tastic, Remus. If this is how you feel, then I'm surprised we've lasted this long."

"So am I."

The words were cold, cruel, so unlike Remus. Sirius gasped as though someone had just cut into his skin with a knife. "Alright, Remus, you want it like this? Fine. I'm out of here." Grabbing his cloak, he stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

The werewolf stood a few seconds more, staring at the spot Sirius had just been, before he collapsed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he whispered. "Forgive me."

And just outside the door, Sirius sank to the floor, his voice barely audible. "I love you."

* * *

Remus stepped into Dumbledore's office some time later, face calm and cool as always. There was no indication as he opened the door that he and Sirius had practically broken up just a few hours prior. He was greeted with a number of voices, all deep in discussion. 

Sirius sat by the window, the one silent figure among all the others. His forehead rested against the smooth plane of the glass as he watched the tiny figures on the Quidditch pitch below, darting back and forth like dragonflies. He was removed from the conversations, his mind elsewhere. 

Remus approached Lily and James, who were talking to Alastor Moody. " - it's getting worse, and I don't like it," the grizzled Auror said with conviction. His magical eye was swirling about the room, and Remus could feel its power on him. "Hello, Lupin," Moody said, turning to focus both eyes on the werewolf. Remus nodded. "Alastor." He settled down next to Lily, who was pale and clammy, her eyes staring up at the ceiling. He was just about to ask what was wrong when Dumbledore entered.

"I am glad to see you are all here," he said, his eyes skimming over Peter and the Longbottoms for rest on Sirius and Remus, sitting not quite together, but not quite apart. "It is time to begin our work on the Concealious Charm."

Lily stood abruptly, a set look of determination in her vibrant green eyes. "I'm sorry to interrupt, Professor," she said, her voice tight with pain. "But I really must get to St. Mungo's." She looked over at James. "It's time, sweetheart."

James leapt to his feet. "Oh Merlin, let's go, we have to get you to the hospital!" he began to run about the room, strongly reminding Remus of a chicken with its head cut off. "James, calm down," he commanded, rising to his feet and helping Lily to sit down again. "Panicking is not going to help your wife." James shrugged. "You try and be calm when you're about to become a father," he said weakly, now as pale as Lily.  

* * *

"OK, dearie, let's give you a Painless Potion," the plump, cheery nurse said, handing Lily a goblet of an electric blue potion. "It'll help with those nasty contractions." Lily gripped James's hand as another pain ripped through her once slender body. 

By the window, Remus and Sirius sat together, hand in hand, their previous fight put aside in light of this new event. James was pacing up and down, as far as he could move with one hand clutched in both of Lily's. "James, sit down," she snapped. "You're driving me mad." James dropped into a chair by her side. 

"What names have you decided on?" Remus asked, breaking the silence that had fallen over the room. "Harry James for a boy, and Angela Lee if it's a girl," Lily replied. "Which it will be."

"It's a boy," James countered. "A wonderful, strong young lad that I can teach to play football and Quidditch and rugby and everything else." Sirius nodded. "Yep. A good, mischievous kid I can get in trouble with."

"No, it's a girl," Remus said. "A lovely young woman with her mother's hair of spun fire and her father's eyes of melted chocolate. She'll be quiet and respectful - with a sharp mind, and her godfather's determination." His eyes met Sirius, who turned away, still put out with Remus. "Can't say anything without mentioning chocolate, can you, Remus?" James teased, his panic forgotten momentarily. Remus shrugged. "I can't help it. I'm seriously addicted." Again, his eyes searched out Sirius, who was staring fixedly at the floor.

Suddenly, Lily gasped. "Healer," she called. The Healer hurried in, unceremoniously elbowing James out of his way. James promptly collapsed, inches from the floor before Remus swooped forward and caught him. "No, no, no," he warned. "You will not pass out and abandon your lovely wife when she needs you most." He heaved James to his feet, and returned to his chair.

* * *

A baby's cry broke out across the small room, followed by Lily's exhausted, but ecstatic laugh. Remus and Sirius moved forward to see the tiny, red faced and wailing baby cradled in his mother's arms. "What's wrong with his head?" James cried, pointing to the baby's darkly coloured skull. "That's his hair," the Healer replied. "By the looks of him, he's going to have hair just like you." She rumpled James's already wild hair, earning a blush from him and a glower from Lily, who reached out to take a possessive hold of her husband's hand.

The Healer moved away, and Sirius and Remus hung back, not wanting to intrude on the little family before them. As if she read their minds, Lily looked up. "Come here, you two," she said softly, beckoning them closer. "You two are family. You more than any other." Flushing slightly, both men moved closer, staring down at the tiny new life, screaming at the top of his lungs. "He's perfect," Sirius said quietly, reaching out a hand to stroke the baby's velvet cheek.

_Welcome to the world, Harry James Potter,_ Remus thought. _May you have a better time of it than I have_. He glanced at Sirius, whose eyes shone with proud tears as he gazed at his godson, then back at the baby. _May you never know the pain and tragedy that I know._

There was a knock on the door, and Dumbledore stuck his silver head in. "May I come in?" he asked. Lily smiled. "Of course, sir," she said. The old man stepped into the room, gazing almost reverently at the now sleeping child. "Ah, new life," he said softly. "Is there anything more perfect or more beautiful? I see greatness in your child. Greatness beyond the likes that which you or I can imagine." He laid a gentle hand on Lily's bright head, briefly grasped James's shoulder, and swept out of the room.

James grinned weakly at Remus. "Told you it'd be a boy," he said. Sirius let out a whoop, and he and the proud new father danced about the room, while Remus and Lily looked on, amused. "Congratulations, Prongs, you idiot, you finally did something right!" Sirius crowed, slapping James on the back. "Hey! I don't see you having done much right in your life," James retorted. 

Remus stood suddenly, brushed past the two men and left the room, slamming the door behind him. "What was that?" James asked, arching his eyebrows. "Remus, slamming a door? I've seen it all now,"

But Sirius wasn't listening. He was striding across the room, opening the door, and charging out into the hall. He caught a glimpse of black robes swishing around the corner, and ran after his werewolf. "Remus - Remus, wait, will you?"

Remus whirled. His face, usually so bloodless, was pink, his cheeks flushed. His eyes burned like molten gold, and his sensually shaped lips were curled back in a snarl, revealing perfect white teeth, sharper and longer than normal. He was, Sirius decided, absolutely gorgeous.  "Wait for what?" he demanded. "Wait for what, Sirius. I'm through with waiting for you." His voice lost its edge and his lips trembled. "I'm not waiting any longer. If you want to be with me, you'll have to come along now." He turned, running down the hall. 

He skidded to a stop just outside the hidden entrance to the Hospital, chest heaving and eyes stinging. He looked towards the entrance, but there was no one. No one running after him, no one calling his name. Always no one. Choking back a sob, he rubbed his face furiously. "Get a grip, Remus," he said aloud. "You're used to being alone. It's what you're destined for."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." The voice was quiet but forceful, causing Remus to spin yet again. Sirius was leaning against the brick wall, arms folded across his chest. He could have been waiting for a bus, such was his casual grace. But as he pushed off the wall and walked forward, Remus could see his set jaw and dark eyes glinting with some emotion he could not identify. 

"I'm here, Moony," Sirius said, spreading his hands. "I came along now. And if that's not proof enough that I love you, I don't know what is." 

Abandoning his indifferent pose, Remus threw himself at the dark haired man, clinging to him as though the world was ending. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he repeated, words muffled into Sirius's robes. Sirius tipped his chin up, forcing him to meet dark blue eyes. "Don't. We were both stupid, and we both know we're sorry. Don't waste words on apologies. I don't need to hear them." He closed the insignificant distance between them, capturing Remus's lips in a fierce kiss. 

"I love you," he said, breaking the kiss. "Don't you ever forget that. I'll always love you." He grinned down at the smaller man, brushing golden hair from his eyes. "Now come on, I want to spend more time with my new godson." Hand in hand, they returned to the room.

It wasn't until years later that Remus realized he had never echoed Sirius's words.  

~TBC~

Please review!


	4. Cast a Spell on Me

Disclaimer: J.K.R owns 'em, and she won't share! I'm telling!

A/N: Thankee for the reviews – they truly do brighten my days. Sorry this took a bit longer than usual, but I had a couple of problems with this chapter. They all worked out, however, and here's the next installment. BTW, it was the fifteenth when I posted this, although it won't show up til tomorrow, but Happy Lupercalia! *snuggles Remus*

**FadingSlowly** – Perfect? Aww, thanks. I did think it was lovely and romantic. So cute, aren't they?

**Akuma Malik** – I updated. OK? Thanks muchly.

**Ronda-Silverpaw** – I doubt there would have been an Angela Lee Potter – it just doesn't sound right…lol.

**Nolwe the Lady Dragon** – Yes, poor them. Thanks a lot, but I'm still waiting for SB! I need my fix!

**Lunaris** – You know, I get such a kick out of being evil. Thank you!

**freakyfairy** – Well, thanks so so so so so much! I'm glad to hear you like it!

**LLPotter** – Aww. I've never made someone cry before – is that a good thing?

**Lisande** – Ah, someone who knows the joys of being cruel to them. Thanks!

**Jenna-chan** – Here's your update. Glad you liked Closed Doors, and I'm glad you like this too! Thanks a lot!

**Dark Wind of Temptation** – Oh no, not you! Well, I didn't really think I would turn you to a HP shipper, but that's OK with me. Stick around, huh?

Enjoy this chappie!

Before Stone Walls

By: Hawkeye's Seductress

Chapter 4 – Cast a Spell on Me

Dumbledore produced the two items they needed for the first part of the Concealious Spell – seven glass phials to hold the blood, and a silver cross. 

"How did you do this?" Lily asked, picking up the cross. It was razor sharp at one end, as though it was two knives melded together, but there were no lines. Dumbledore took it from her gently. "A simple Sharpening Charm on the one end," he answered. He stepped in front of Frank Longbottom, who held out his hand. Dumbledore made a short, shallow cut with the cross, and allowed three drops of blood to fall into the first container. He healed the cut with a poke of his wand, and tapped the phial twice. The word "Frank" appeared above it in shimmering letters, and he set it down on the table.

And so it went, every caster producing three drops of blood to fall into the phial, which was then labeled. Dumbledore was last, aside from Remus, and all in the room could almost feel the power coursing through the scarlet liquid that fell from his slightly gnarled hand. He then smiled sadly at Remus, who held out his hand unflinching, Sirius gripping the other tightly. 

He could feel a buzz before the silver blade even touched him – the promise of pain to come. As the sharp edge reached his skin, a trickle of smoke began to rise, telling the others the burn had started. Dumbledore made the cut as quickly as possible, and allowed the blood to fall into the last phial before healing the shallow incision. Remus breathed a sigh of relief as the metal was removed from his skin, which continued to burn. Pulling out his wand, he muttered a quick spell he'd found that numbed skin; the inflamed tissue immediately stopped throbbing. 

Dumbledore tapped his wand against the phial holding Remus' blood. "Purificum Sanguinus," he said clearly. Remus bowed his head. That was a reminder that his blood was tainted, unclean. Sirius knew what he was thinking, and rebuked him aloud. "You're not tainted," he said. "You're as pure and beautiful as the rest of us here – more so, I'd say." Everyone nodded, and Lily quickly embraced the werewolf, who was blushing red. 

"Lily, may I have your hand?" Dumbledore requested. She held out her slim white hand, and the older wizard dipped the point of his wand into the first phial. He drew an intrinsic design on her palm, and they watched, amazed, as it slowly disappeared. "Frank Longbottom, do you pledge to give your blood promise and protection to this woman?" Dumbledore asked. Frank nodded. "I do," he replied. 

The process was the same for every phial. When it reached Peter's turn, there was a note of hesitation in his voice. Sirius's blue eyes narrowed slightly, and Remus turned to look at the smaller man, who stared back, face expressionless. 

When he finished the ritual, Dumbledore released Lily's hand, and James' replaced it. It began again. "Frank Longbottom, do you pledge to give your blood promise and protection to this man?" Once again, one after another was asked the question, and once again, there was an almost imperceptible waver in Peter's voice. Remus ignored it, dismissing it as nerves – if this spell did not work, they would be back at square one.

At last, Dumbledore reached out to gently grasp baby Harry's hand. Again, he repeated the question, and everyone answered. As Remus said, "I do," Dumbledore let go of the sleeping child's hand. A blue light surrounded the Potters for the briefest of seconds, and Dumbledore touched Lily's forehead. 

Remus gasped. The Potters were suddenly pale – not in colour, but it was as though they were behind smoked glass – he couldn't see them clearly. "Uh, sir, something's wrong," he said. Dumbledore frowned at him, then nodded. "Remus, did Lily and James get…let's say foggy, for want of a better word?" Remus nodded

"The first part of the spell has succeeded," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling as Sirius whooped. "Remus, because you are a werewolf, when the spell is completed, you will not be able to see the Potters." Remus looked up, alarmed. "Why?" he asked.

"Because you are technically a Dark creature," the older man said gently, ignoring Sirius' growl. "The spell guards the receivers against Dark Magic users, and Dark creatures. That is how we will know if the spell has worked properly – you will not be able to see them or sense them." He sighed. "We will begin again in an hour. You are free to walk around the castle or grounds, but I would ask you not to leave Hogsmeade." 

Sirius sprang up from his chair with a raucous cry, dashing out of the office and down the spiral staircase. Remus followed behind, at a slower pace, laughing quietly as he heard the clatter that was Sirius tripping, and his explosion of swear words. 

As they hit the smooth green grass, Sirius turned a cartwheel, in sheer bliss at being outside. Casting a quick glance around, he changed into Padfoot, tugging at the sleeve of Remus' robes and whining. Remus grinned brightly, reaching out to rub the huge black dog's ears, causing him to pant happily, tail whipping back and forth at record speeds. Remus allowed himself to be pulled into the Forbidden Forest, to a huge weeping willow they had visited many times during their seven years at Hogwarts. Padfoot pounced, knocking Remus backwards onto the plush grass, then turned back into a man, long limbs entangled with those of his lover. 

"Mmm…Moony, what's wrong?" Sirius asked, gently biting Remus' collarbone. Remus was silent, staring blankly at the curtain of string like leaves that surrounded them. "I shouldn't be helping you," he said softly. "I'm a Dark creature."

Sirius growled again, forcing Remus to look at him. "You are not. And I'm pissed at Dumbledore for saying that." Remus shook his brown head. "You can deny it all you want, Sirius. It doesn't stop it from being true. You saw what happened in there. Dumbledore had to purify my blood. I'm tainted. I don't deserve the love or friendship of any of you. I should be locked up, put away where I can't hurt anyone, can't poison anyone. Ow!" He rubbed the back of his head where Sirius had just smacked him.

"If you don't shut up, I'm gonna put a Silencing Spell on you," the brunette threatened. "We've been through this before, Re, how many times? You are _not_ a Dark creature. You are _not_ tainted. You are wonderful." 

Remus snorted. "In your opinion." Sirius pulled out his wand. "Silencio!" he exclaimed. Remus choked – his voice was gone. He settled for glaring murderously at Sirius, who shrugged. "I warned you," he said. "Now you listen to me. You are not unclean. If anyone doesn't deserve anyone, it's me who doesn't deserve you. I love you with mind, body, and soul, Remus – and Moony is a part of who you are. You can't change that. But you are just as pure and perfect as anyone else." He paused. "No, that's not true. You're better. You're caring and kind and compassionate, and you're absolutely drop dead sexy."

Remus laughed silently. Sirius removed the Silencing Spell, letting the low murmur of his werewolf's voice wash over him. "I love you." He straddled Sirius' lean hips, shifting back and forth slightly as he leaned in to kiss and lick the throat of the man beneath him. "Don't start anything you can't finish," Sirius said, voice choked with pleasure as Remus flicked his tongue across the small scar on his neck. With a grin, Sirius arched into the touch, remembering the blissful, wonderful night that Remus and Moony had branded him, claimed him. The night they had mated…

"Ahem." The voice jerked them out of reverie, and both peered through the dense leaves of the tree. "I hate to interrupt, but we have to get back to the castle," the voice continued. James – and by the sound of him, he was smirking. "Tell Dumbledore we'll be there in five minutes," Remus called, eyes twinkling at Sirius, who stared in astonishment. "OK Moony," James answered, sounding just as surprised. His footsteps faded away, and Sirius detached his lips from Remus'.

"What's gotten into you, Moony?" he asked. Remus shrugged. "We just haven't had much time to ourselves lately. The others can wait for five minutes. Now shut up and kiss me."

So Sirius did.

* * *

They returned to Dumbledore's office some seven minutes later, flushed and unkempt. Sirius' hair was mussed, and Remus' robes were slightly grass stained, and there was a livid mark on his neck. They ignored the wink from James, the sappy grin from Lily, and the knowing smiles from everyone else. Dumbledore cleared his throat as they sat.

"Ah…now that everyone is with us – " he allowed his eyes to twinkle at the pair. "We'll continue. The second part of the Charm is the sacrifice section." He pointed to the huge stone basin on the floor near his desk. The water in it was a vibrant blue, and it lapped at the sides of the basin as though moved by the wind. "You must each place a token of value into the water. This will prove that you are willing to sacrifice anything and everything for the recipients of the spell."

Dumbledore was first, and he dropped a scarlet feather from Fawkes into the water. Remus arched an eyebrow – to pluck a phoenix's feather was to weaken it. This truly was a sacrifice, for Remus knew that Fawkes was very dear to the older man. As the gold and red feather hit the water, it disappeared with a sucking sound. Dumbledore nodded to Remus, who stepped forward and dropped a tooth into the water. It was a tooth of the werewolf that had bitten him – his sire. It had been found beside him, and he kept it all these years – for like it or not, Moony was a part of who he was. Dumbledore nodded as the tooth vanished, and Sirius squeezed the younger man's shoulder as he moved to the basin. 

Into the vivid blue water fell a book. Sirius did read – not to the extent that Remus did, but he was known to sit down with a book every once and a while. This particular literary example was a very old collection of poems. Sirius loved poetry, and even tried his hand at it occasionally. He was quite good. Remus' eyes widened as he realized it was that book that Sirius had sacrificed. He had had that book since before they had met – it was dog eared and dirty, the pages ripped and the words dim. Remus knew the book held huge sentimental value to Sirius, and wondered how he could have ever thought Sirius to be the spy.

Peter was next, and he dropped a quill into the water. A very lovely quill – it was black, edged in gold, and held an Ink Producing Charm. Remus recognized it as the gift given to Peter by his longtime girlfriend, a cute Hufflepuff named Heather Jones. She had been killed in the crossfire of a battle between some Death Eaters and a group of Aurors a week after their one-year anniversary – the day she'd given him the quill. Peter never mentioned the sweet young brunette, but Remus knew that he'd loved her very much. 

Alastor Moody placed in the basin a twisted piece of metal, Frank Longbottom an old, tattered envelope, and his wife an ornate looking necklace. After the necklace disappeared, Dumbledore peered into the basin. The water was now glowing, still a bright blue. Nodding, the older wizard dipped one finger into the water, and drew a glowing pattern on Lily's hand, just as he had done with the blood. He repeated the process again with James and Harry, and once again, a soft blue light surrounded the small family.

Remus winced – the Potters had instantly gotten lighter. He could now barely make out their forms, seeing only faint outlines, and their voices seemed to echo. He did not like this – once the spell was complete, how would he know if they were alright? If they were still alive?

"The second part of the spell has worked," Dumbledore announced. "We will now retire, and complete the Charm tomorrow morning. For your safety, you will all be staying here at Hogwarts tonight – there have been many Death Eater sightings. Goodnight."

They filed out of the office, Remus staring blankly at the slight lines of his best friend and his family as they entered their rooms. Sirius noticed his discomfort, and kissed his hand. "It's OK, Moony. You know they're still there, even if you can't see them, or sense them."

"I just don't like not being able to contact them when they're in such danger!" Remus exclaimed, slamming his hand on the walls of their room. "Ow…" 

Sirius grinned, wrapping his arms around the werewolf's slim waist. "Relax," he whispered, sending electric jolts up and down Remus' spine. "I can see them, and they're fine. And they'll be fine. So don't worry." He proceeded to chew on the closest bit of skin – an earlobe – while Remus watched the night through the window. He gasped suddenly. "Sirius, look!"

A lone figure hurried across the grass, and was soon swallowed up by the darkness.

~TBC~

The last part of the spell comes in the next chapter, and we'll find out what happens. Please review!


	5. What a Tangled Web We Weave

Disclaimer: I do own Harry Potter! *lawsuit appears* Ahh! I'm kidding! I don't! The chapter title does not belong to me either – it's from a very famous quote made by Sir Walter Scott. Although I'm sure he doesn't mind me using it – he's a bit dead to care.

A/N: Boy, you guys are lucky – two chapter in two days! This one isn't quite as long, but it's still a respectable length, I think. Thanks for the reviews!

**Nolwe the Lady Dragon** – Thanks for the comment about the spell – but it kinda funny, because – oh, well I'm not gonna tell you. You'll find out when you read the chapter. As for what Remus saw outside – well, that'll be explained later. Don't you just love ambiguous comments?

**Akuma Malik** – Another comment about the spell. I didn't think it was that great – it's pretty simple. But who am I to argue? Thanks!

**Lisande** – Aww, but torturing my readers is fun too! And I happen to think this chapter's end is even worse than the other one. Hehehe…

**Ronda-Silverpaw** – Well, that depends. If you think mysterious figures creeping around at the dead of night are normal, then I guess it's a good thing. Personally, I thought it was pretty bad. Thanks a lot!

Enjoy!

Before Stone Walls

By: Hawkeye's Seductress

Chapter 5 – What a Tangled Web We Weave

"Who the hell was that?" Sirius demanded, releasing Remus and peering through the window, hoping to catch another glimpse of the mysterious figure. "I don't know – who would go against Dumbledore like that? He said we weren't to leave Hogwarts!" Remus replied. A horrible realization struck him, and the little colour drained from his face. "Sirius – what if the spy is one of us? One of the people casting the spell?!"

Sirius scoffed. "I think Dumbledore would realize if there was a spy casting the spell," he said. "Maybe not," Remus interjected. "I'm sure it was just one of the students out on a midnight escapade," Sirius continued. "Reminds me of four young men with a sliver Cloak…and then a wolf, a dog, a rat, and a stag." His breath washed over Remus' face, and he shivered, the delicious chill creeping up his spine. "Don't worry about it." He tugged the werewolf towards the bed. "Come on. Time to sleep."

But even as Sirius wrapped his strong arms around Remus' waist, the blonde could not shake the odd feelings from his mind. Who was that figure – and why were they sneaking about the castle grounds so late at night. Remus fell into an uneasy sleep plagued with dreams of shadowy creatures with Sirius' eyes burning from their depths. 

* * *

They woke the next morning to a sun filled room. The birds twittered outside, and there was a gentle knock on the door. "We are meeting in my office in ten minutes, gentlemen," Dumbledore's voice floated through the room. Sirius groaned a confirmation, and then flipped over, burrowing in closer to Remus. "Mmmm…time to get up," the younger wizard said, leaning over and biting the ear of his raven-haired companion. 

"Fuck you," came the reply. Remus grinned into the pillow. "I'd love that, but we've got to finish the spell." Sirius groaned loudly, exasperated. "When the hell is a guy supposed to have the time to bang his werewolf into the mattress with all this stupid magic going on?" he half shouted, getting up and searching for a shirt. Remus burst out laughing. "We did that yesterday," he answered. Sirius shook his head, newly emerged from the neck of his T-shirt. "No no, that doesn't count. That was outside, and I had a leaf stuck to my arse. I said mattress." 

Remus was hysterical. "I dare you to tell that to Dumbledore, I _dare_ you!" he gasped. Sirius grinned, a wicked light flickering in his dark blue eyes. "OK!" he agreed cheerfully. Remus stopped laughing as Sirius rose to his feet, preparing to walk out the door. "Sirius – if you do!" he managed, reaching out and snagging the back of the shirt – which was no easy task, seeing as it was tight enough to show off his lover's rock hard abs. He dragged the brunette back to the bed. 

"Then let me pound your delectable bottom into the mattress!" Sirius exclaimed. Remus shook his head. "No," he said. "We've got to get down there. And besides, who says you'd be the one on top? I'm the alpha male here – I'm in charge." Sirius grinned. "Is that a challenge?"

Two flushed, giggling men stumbled into the office a short while later, breathing hard and laughing harder.

"Si…Siri…quit…quit it!" Remus gasped, swatting away the taller man's hands as they flashed about his body, tickling him mercilessly. He collapsed on the floor, and Sirius pounced, his hands finally ceasing as he splayed across his lover. Trying desperately to catch his breath, Remus looked around. "Hey, where…where is everyone?"

as though answering his question, the faint (to Remus) forms o Lily and James walked in, baby Harry cradled in his mother's arms. "My God, you two are insatiable," James said, while Lily beamed at the pair on the floor. 

Remus had the decency to blush, but Sirius merely shrugged, rising gracefully to his feet and sweeping his godson from Lily. "Hello, Harry – God, he's getting big! You're gonna be a big troublemaker, aren't – OW! James, get your blasted baby's fingers out of my hair!" 

Grinning, Harry's father detangled his son's tiny hands from Sirius' dark hair. Remus and Lily were laughing uproariously. "Well, you said he'd be a troublemaker, Sirius," Remus said, grinning brightly at his boyfriend. "He certainly seems to be headed that way!"

"Oww…" Sirius moaned, rubbing the top of his dark head. "Stupid kid." James mock punched him. "I'll thank you not to call my kid stupid," he said. 

Sirius leaned over to pull Remus to his feet as the rest of the group filed into the office. Dumbledore swept in after them, blue robes swishing about. "The third and final part of the Concealious Charm is ready," he said, after everyone had settled themselves. "You will go, one at a time, into a room. you will find a series of questions awaiting you. Answer them to the best of your ability. After everyone has answered the questions, the spell will be complete." He nodded to Moody, who stood and stumped out through an adjoining door that Remus swore was not there before. 

Finally, Dumbledore returned from the room, the last to answer the questions. He sat behind his desk, eyes surveying them all. Remus waited, watching what he could see of the Potters, waiting for the blankness that should replace them as the Charm placed it's final hold on them. 

Suddenly, there was a loud _Crack,_ and the Potters burst violently back into Remus' vision, clear as day. His mind reeled at the unexpected brightness, his eyes rolled back in his head, and he knew no more.

* * *

"Remus? Re? Come on, Re, wake up." The familiar voice echoed in Remus' ears as he fought to clear the fuzziness swimming before his eyes. Slowly, painfully, Sirius floated into view, looking pale and frightened as he knelt above his lover. Remus realized dimly that he was on the floor – he must have fallen off his chair. He tried to sit up, but a blinding pain shot through his head, and he grabbed it, closing his eyes again. He felt Sirius holding him, and he went limp in the touch, willing the stabbing pain to go away. 

_Oh, God_, he thought. _What the hell happened?_ His eyes were tearing behind their closed lids, as the pain throbbed in his temples. He whimpered slightly, and Sirius' embrace tightened around him. "Stay with me, Remus, stay with me," Sirius urged, cradling the half conscious werewolf in his arms. Remus shivered – he was so _cold_. He could barely feel the warmth he knew radiated from Sirius, and his teeth were chattering. 

"Someone give me a cloak or something," he heard Sirius order, and soon, a scratchy, but welcome covering was wrapped around him, as well as Sirius' arms. Remus tried vainly to hear the conversation going on above him.

"What happened, sir?" That was Sirius – he could feel the low hum of his voice vibrating through his body. 

"The spell has not succeeded. Something has gone wrong, and Remus' senses were overwhelmed by the suddenness of the Potter's return," Dumbledore said. The tension was audible in his voice. 

"So now what?" James. His voice was also laced with apprehension and worry – what would become of his family now?

"I do not know," Dumbledore said. "Sirius, take Remus back to your rooms. He will need rest – I may send Madam Pomfrey up to check on him later." 

"Right." Remus felt himself lifted in strong arms, and the soft, rhythmic motion of walking lulled his weakened mind into sleep.

He woke some time later, semi conscious of a feather light touch on his hair. He opened his eyes, and he was assaulted by a rush of colour and light. He inhaled sharply, and he felt someone stir beside him. "Re?" Sirius' voice was loud in his ears, and he winced, closing his eyes again. "Don't shout," he said feebly. A gentle hand grasped his own. "I'm sorry," Sirius apologized, his whisper sounding like his regular voice in Remus' heightened state of awareness. "What happened?" he asked. 

"The spell didn't work," Sirius said softly. "Something didn't work, and the whole thing was undone. That's why Lily and James and Harry appeared again so forcefully. It overwhelmed your brain, and because you're a werewolf, and you've already got more powerful senses, it sort of blew a fuse in your head. You're functioning in a really strong alertness – that's why everything is so loud and bright."

"How long is this going to stay with me?"

"Dumbledore said he doesn't know. He said probably about three days. Right now, he's with everyone else, trying to figure out what happens now." Sirius' voice was dull, void of emotion. "We're back where we started – and meanwhile, the spy is still passing information along to that slime Voldemort."

Remus tried to move, but his limbs felt heavy. He felt strange – the silk sheets he was lying on felt rough beneath his fingers, and he could smell Sirius' scent very strongly – the essence of evergreen and vanilla. He inhaled, loving the odour that _was_ Sirius. 

He tried again to move, and his body responded. He could feel the air rushing against his skin as he raised a hand, coming into contact with Sirius' face. his skin was smooth under the sensitive touch, and an idea pricked in the back of his still hazy mind. Slipping his fingers through Sirius' satin smooth hair, he pulled his lover's head down to allow their lips to meet.

The resulting touch was electric. Never had a kiss seemed so alive, and Remus reveled in things he'd once thought so mundane – the slickness of lips, the rough edge of teeth, the velvet texture of a probing tongue. Never again would Remus Lupin take a kiss for granted.

They pulled away, both trying to catch their breath. "Siri, that was amazing," Remus gasped, his own breathing loud in his ears. "Yeah," Sirius agreed. Even though he did not have the heightened senses like those of a werewolf, the kiss had seemed vibrant and real. 

Remus reached for Sirius again, bringing their bodies together. They snuggled close, the warmth from each other soothing them into sleep.

* * *

After four days, Remus' senses had returned to normal – or as normal as they ever were, considering his lupine influences – and the group had found another way to protect the Potters.

"This spell is called the Fidelius Charm," Dumbledore announced. "It is the concealment of a secret inside a living person, called a Secret Keeper. Unless the Secret Keeper divulges the secret, the information cannot be discovered. It is our intention to place the location of the Potters' home with a Secret Keeper. This will ensure that Voldemort cannot find them. This spell is even more complex than the Concealious Charm, but luckily, Professor Flitwick has kindly condescended to perform it." 

He turned to Lily and James. "It will be necessary for you to choose a Secret Keeper. It must be someone you trust entirely. I cannot choose for you, but I would be happy to serve in this role if you desire."  

Lily and James exchanged a look. "That's wonderful of you, sir," Lily said, with a tentative smile at the older man. "But I think that we will be using Sirius. He would rather die than reveal us, and he and Remus can go into hiding themselves, if necessary." Dumbledore shot Sirius a questioning glance, and he nodded. "Very well," the silver haired wizard said. "Sirius, you will need to pay a visit to Professor Flitwick." 

Sirius returned to the room an hour later, looking tired and wan. "Whew," he said, collapsing on the bed. "That's some spell. I didn't even have much to do and it completely tired me out." 

"Mmhmm," Remus agreed vaguely. Sirius glanced at him. "What's with you?"

"Sirius, isn't it obvious?" Remus exclaimed. "The spy is one of us. It's got to be. Why else would the spell not have worked?" Sirius shook his head. "I can't believe that, Re," he said. "I don't think that any of us would betray Lily and James."

Remus turned to face him, and there were tears in his amber eyes. "I wish I had your confidence."

* * *

Sirius stared out at the full moon that hung in the sky. It was the first time he and Remus had been apart for a full moon since fifth year, and it was strange to not be running with Moony, he and Padfoot feeling the earth beneath their paws, touching noses from time to time, and curling up together, exhausted but content, at the coming of morning. He hated to think of his lover going through the transformation alone, but it was at Remus' insistence. He had "somewhere to be", as he'd said, and he'd forbidden Sirius to come along.

A thought sprang unbidden into Sirius' mind – why had Remus flushed when asked where he was going? Could he be the spy?

_Hell no_, Sirius scoffed. _What the hell am I thinking? Remus would never betray Lily and James – he loves them. But then why would he not tell me where he was headed?_

He shook himself. "You're being stupid," he said aloud. _But…_

_ Maybe it's for the best that Remus thinks I'm the Secret Keeper…_

These dark thoughts came fast and furious, and Sirius did not sleep that night. 

~TBC~

Oh dear. Remus has disappeared – and I'm not telling where he's gone! Haha! And now Sirius thinks he's the spy – what a mess. Next chapter – Halloween! Say goodbye to Lily and James! *sobs* Please review!


	6. When First We Practice To Deceive

Disclaimer: I can't decide which I want more – ownership of Harry Potter or a hot fudge sundae. Chances are I'm not getting either.

A/N: Sorry this chapter too so long, but I had problem after problem with it. Anyhoo, we are nearing the end, ladies and gentleman. This chapter includes my version of the events leading up to Halloween 1981. *sob* Aww, I'll miss Lily and James. But it can't be helped. I'm not too happy with this chapter – I think it sort of jerks along, instead of flowing, but oh well. Too late now. Anyways, thanks for the reviews!

****

Nolwe the Lady Dragon – Yes, I've always wanted to know what could have made Sirius suspect Remus – I don't think he'd ever do anything to make himself appear to be the spy. Maybe one day we will find out. Until then, we've got to use our own ideas. I'm just glad you liked mine! Thanks muchly!

****

Lisande – Mwuahahaha. I love being worse. Lol. Is this soon enough for you?**Jenna-chan** – Yes, sad and cute, an interesting combination. Thanks a lot! 

****

Lunaris –*claps* Yay! You guessed it – although I didn't come out and say it, twas indeed Peter who messed up the spell. I'm glad you liked it – I didn't elaborate on the final section because it was just too complicated, but I think it flowed OK without it. *throws Lunaris a cookie* Thanks bunches!

****

Ronda-Silverpaw – They certainly are making a mess of things, aren't they? Thanks!

****

FadingSlowly – I know what you mean – I often wonder why NO ONE suspected Peter. I guess he just seemed too afraid or weak to do something like that, and that's why they didn't think it was him. Whatever the reason, it turned out to be quite a mistake, huh? Thank you!

****

Akuma Malick – Thanks a lot. Here's your update!

Enjoy!

Before Stone Walls

By: Hawkeye's Seductress

Chapter 6: When First We Practice to Deceive

"Good morning, Sirius," Lily greeted the dark haired man. "Like my costume?" She twirled, showing off the tight black sweater and pants. She had a black tail and black ears on top of her long red hair. "Great," Sirius said. "Let me guess – a cat?" He stepped over the threshold, his dark blue eyes narrowed and his body tense. "What's the matter?" the redhead continued, staring piercingly at him.

Sirius shrugged. "I dunno," he replied. "I'm just…tense about something."

"Remus back yet?"

Sirius ground his teeth. "No," he said, a snarl in his voice. "I wish I bloody well knew where he was going every full moon." Lily smiled sympathetically. "Oh Sirius, you know Remus. If it weren't important, he wouldn't go. And you know he'd tell you if he wanted to."

"How? How do I know that? He never told us he was a werewolf – we had to figure it out on our own! He never told me he loved me – I had to figure it out on my own! I'm sick and tired of him keeping me in the dark about everything. If he really loved me, he'd tell me things!" By the end of his speech, Sirius was pale faced and breathing hard. Lily frowned at him. "Sirius Black, do not tell me that he doesn't love you. You _know_ Remus loves you – how many times as he told you that? But that doesn't mean he has to tell you every time he does something." She poked him in the chest. "Now cheer up. It's Halloween! And I'll have no sour faces in my presence on Halloween."

Little did she know that Halloween would never be a day of celebration again.

The door swung open, and Remus appeared, looking tired, but better than he'd ever looked after a full moon. "Hello, love," he said, hugging Sirius, who remained stiff. "Hi," Sirius replied. Remus arched a fair eyebrow. "Something wrong?" he asked. Sirius shrugged. "Obviously not. I see you've found someone who keeps you alright during the full moon." He stalked down the hall to the living room, flopping on the couch, watching the almost hypnotic swaying of Harry's empty baby swing. 

"Oh, is that what this is about?" Remus asked, coming in after him. "Are you jealous because I'm feeling better? Does that upset you?"

"NO!" Sirius shouted, jumping to his feet. "Of course not! It upsets me that you've found someone else to make you feel better, that's what!" His voice dropped to a whisper, and there was a hint of tears in his eyes. "I thought that's what I was for."

"Oh, Siri…" Remus said, reaching out to touch his lover's hand. "I want to tell you, believe me, but I can't – I just can't. Don't look at me like that – Sirius!" But Sirius was gone, having stormed out, fists clenched and tears spilled. 

"Remus?"

Lily walked into her living room, baby Harry cradled on her hip. "Re!" the child exclaimed happily, clapping his hands at the sight of his "uncle". He was fifteen months old now, and was talking and walking quite well. Remus smiled, albeit sadly, at the dark haired baby. "Where's Sirius?" Lily continued, shifting Harry, who grabbed a lock of hair and pulled. "OW! No, Harry, let go…"

Remus detached Lily's hair from her son's hands. "He likes hair, doesn't he?"

"Don't change the subject."

Remus sighed. "He left. He's really mad at me, because I won't tell him where I was the past moon." Lily frowned. "Why don't you just tell him?" she suggested. "Tell him you've been experimenting with a potion that helps you with your transformations." 

Remus shook his blonde head. "I can't – he'd never understand. Can you imagine telling Sirius that you've been spending the full moons with Severus Snape? He'd do his nut. And that I'm allowing Snape to feed me unauthorized potions? No way. I'm not that stupid. He'd probably lock me in the flat and refuse to let me out."

Lily looked at him warningly. "No good will come of this, Remus," she said softly. "You can't have mistrust in your relationship when the future is so uncertain. Don't let it all end because of suspicion and lies." She smiled. "Now come on. You have to help me plan for the party – where's your costume?"

Remus laughed. "Lily, when was the last time you saw me dress up for Halloween? I don't do Halloween."

"You will this year. I'm not going to have my baby's first Halloween pass by unnoticed."

"Second," Remus corrected. "He was three months old last year, remember?" She swatted his arm. "First Halloween he can remember, then. Now, Mr. Moony, we shall find you a costume."

* * *

"Lily, I look ridiculous," Remus said sometime later, staring down at his conjured costume. "No no no, you look fantastic!" the excited mother replied. Remus arched a dubious eyebrow. "I'm dressed like a ballerina, Lily. I'm bound to look ridiculous," he said dryly, gesturing to his clothes. He was wearing tight black pants and full, billowing white shirt. His shoulder length light brown hair was tied back in a low tail, and he was wearing a black eye mask and a sword belted at his waist. 

"You do not! You look absolutely gorgeous. And you're a _danseur,_ not a ballerina. You're a male dancer, and trust me, Sirius is gonna flip when he sees you – you're drop dead sexy!" He flushed. "Really?"

"Look for yourself!" She pushed him towards the full-length mirror, and he gaped at his own reflection. "Wow," he said reverently. "I do look good." Lily laughed. "Egomaniac," she accused, hugging him fiercely. "See? I told you so."

A loud pop signaled the return of James. "Ooh, sexy kitten," he exclaimed, catching sight of his wife. She grinned, and struck a pose, flexing her fingers at him like claws. "Purr," she replied, allowing herself to be swept into his arms. "Check out our resident dancer."

A quick glance at Remus nearly caused James to drop the redhead. "Holy Merlin," he said, staring at his friend, his expression awed. Remus grinned sheepishly back at him. "Wow, Re, you look…well, that is…uh…" he trailed off. Remus burst out laughing. "Thanks for that, James," he said. James returned the grin. "Seriously though…if I wasn't straight as a post, I'd shag you in a second."

This sent Remus into hysterics, and caused Lily to smack her husband's arm playfully. He growled, and pretended to bite her neck. "Rape!" Lily cried. "Oh, who will save me from this lecherous beast?" 

Remus drew his sword with a flourish. "Unhand the lady, vile wretch," he intoned formally, touching the point of the sword to James' neck. The other grabbed his wand, transfigured an ornate walking stick hanging on the wall into a matching sword, and crossed the blades. "En guarde!" he shouted, releasing Lily, who pretended to faint. The two men moved about the room, parrying and thrusting, until somehow, James ended up flat on his back, with Remus' foot and sword at his chest and throat.Lily applauded wildly, and Remus bowed, sheathing his sword and helping James to his feet. "I haven't had this much fun in years," he said, wiping the sweat from his brow. James nodded. "I know. I don't think we've had this much fun since fourth year - before you became a prefect and ruined all our pranks." 

"I did not! Hell, I helped plan half of it!" 

"Oh, shut up, the both of you," Lily ordered. "Sirius'll be here any moment, and I haven't even got Harry into his costume yet. Come and help."

"Yes ma'am," both men replied, smirking at each other behind the redhead's back.

It was nearing nine, Sirius had still not arrived, and Remus was frantic. "He should be here by now – we were supposed to start an hour ago!" He ran his hands though his hair, which had come undone. "Oh, this is all my fault, I shouldn't have been so cool to him, I should have told him!"

"Maybe he's gone back to your flat, Remus," James suggested, looking just as worried. Remus nodded. "Maybe. That's the only other place he could be, right?" Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed cloak and shoes, and hurriedly pulled them on. "Look," he said, emerging tousle headed from the neck of his windbreaker. "If you don't hear from me…I mean, I'm sorry to wreck our party like this, but…" he trailed off, twisting his hands. James smiled sympathetically. "Remus, you and Sirius and your safety is more important to s than any stupid party. Go."

Remus smiled gratefully, and then disappeared. 

He reappeared with a pop in the bedroom of his and Sirius' flat, but it was empty. The entire apartment was empty. Remus went to bed with a blanket of worry smothering him. 

* * *

"NOO!"

Remus jerked upright, chest heaving and mind racing. _Oh God,_ he thought, raising a shaking hand to swipe across his sweat-streaked face. _What was that?_ He had seen Sirius – seen him clear as day. Seen him behind bars, his face gaunt and hollowed, his eyes sunken and condemning. _You left me here,_ the darkened face accused. _You loved me. And yet you left me here._

Remus shook his head violently. What did it mean? Left him where? Why was he in jail? But there were no answers, only questions, and there was no comfort in any of it. 

"He's not the spy," Remus said out loud. "He's not. He wouldn't betray them. He wouldn't." 

And then a knock on the door.

"Mr. Remus Lupin?" the Ministry official asked. Remus nodded. "You must come with me, please. There's been a horrible accident." He nodded again, then hurried to get dressed, tucking his wand into his pocket. 

As they Apparated into the front yard of the Potters' house, Remus felt himself shaking. The house – or what was left of it – appeared, and he collapsed. Flames still licked at the rubble, and the chimney still stood, smoking slightly. And in the middle of it all…

"No," Remus whispered, standing and kneeling again beside the sprawled body of James Potter. His friend's eyes were wide and staring, his wand still clutched in his hand. "Prongs," the blonde said softly, tears streaming down his face as he reached out and closed the lids over James' blank hazel eyes. He looked around – this was the remains of the hall. And just a few feet away, in what would have been the dining room…

"Oh, God!" The age-old cry tore from Remus' lips as he stared down at Lily, her red hair streaming out around her pale face like a fiery cloud. Her eyes were open as well, the usual spark in their green depths snuffed out forever. He closed her eyes, letting the tears fall over her lifeless body. But something was missing.

He leapt to his feet, tearing past the bodies of his childhood friends, "Harry – where's Harry?" he shouted at the Ministry official who had brought him here. The man pointed to a small wrapped bundle on the ground, some three feet away. Remus dashed over, scooped up the bundle, and looked down at the sleeping baby within. He had a livid slash across his forehead, shaped like a lightening bolt, and Remus held his breath, fearing the worst. But just then, the child stirred, moaning quietly. "Thank you," Remus gasped to some unknown deity, pressing Harry against his chest. 

But the Ministry officer pulled his "nephew" from his arms. "Dumbledore's sent someone to get him," he said brusquely. Remus nodded. "What happened?" he asked, voice hoarse. The officer shrugged. "Looks like their Secret Keeper told You – Know – Who where to find 'em," he said, shaking his head. "Godamned shame. But did you hear? You – Know – Who is gone. This kid somehow reflected the Killing Curse back at him. He's dead!"

Remus turned away, no longer listening. So that's what it was – Avada Kedavra. It made perfect sense – the unmarked bodies, the wide, blank eyes. He shuddered, hating to have to think of Lily and James as bodies.

" – and I don't think we need you here anymore, Mr. Lupin." The officer was talking again. Remus turned and listened. "We just needed someone to ID the bodies. You can go on home now." 

As Remus Disapparated, he was sure he caught sight of a huge man, and heard a familiar, guttural voice ask, "Alrigh, where is 'e?"

* * *

Remus set his cup down on the table, picked up the newspaper, and proceeded to douse the front page with tea. "What the – " he gasped, staring at the now soggy paper. People rampaged across the surface, obviously screaming, though there was no sound. A crack split the street down the middle, so deep that the sewer below was visible. And a lone figure stood in front of a pile of bloodstained robes, laughing their head off. The three-inch letter in the headline swam in front of Remus' eyes before he fainted.

"SIRIUS BLACK ARRESTED FOR MURDERS OF POTTERS AND PETER PETTIGREW – BEST FRIEND TURNS OUT TO BE DOUBLE AGENT!"

~TBC~

Uh oh. I'm not sure whether Remus ever showed up at the Potters' after their death – are we ever told that? I don't think so – I've read PoA about twenty times, and I don't remember ever reading anything that suggest he did – or didn't. Anyways, it doesn't matter. There will be one final chapter – not so much of a chapter than an epilogue, cause it won't be as long. And then that will be the end. But not The End. I've already started to write the first chapter for the next story – which will be explained in the epilogue. Stay tuned, and please review!


	7. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Me no owny. You no suey.

A/N: Augh! Sorry I took so freaking long, but it was one interruption after another. I'm not going to go into it right now – just wanted to say thanks for not giving up on me. 

**Nolwe the Lady Dragon** – OK, so he wasn't there. Oh well, I never professed to be perfect at getting things in canon. And yes, they're dead, it's sad *sobs*. Thanks much!

**Lunaris** - *hands Lunaris a lint brush* That'll get rid of the dust. They are rather stupid, aren't they – we'll see more evidence of that in this ending. Thanks a lot!

**Ronda-Silverpaw** – Remus seems to get the bad stuff in life, doesn't he? That why I try to give him some happiness in my stories. It usually doesn't work. He's just prone to tragedy, I guess. Thanks. 

**Eizoku** – I agree – no matter how many times you read about it, through however many POV's and such, it's still got the power to make you cry. Thanks a lot!

**Lisande** – I haven't decided yet if I'll include the missing twelve years, but I'll take your opinion into consideration. Thanks!

**Akuma Malick** – You can't get much clearer than that. Thanks muchly!

**FadingSlowly** – Yes, twas depressing, and it doesn't get better. Not for a long time. But that's OK, cause it will eventually. Thanks a bunch!

**Dark Wind Of Temptation** – You again, huh? Ha, chapter one…it'd better be chapter one of book one, or you're not gonna get very far *grins*

**noxlupis** – Well, twas the end of the chapter, so I had to stop. But I'm going again. Thanks. 

Enjoy! 

Before Stone Walls

By: Hawkeye's Seductress

Epilogue

"Remus?" 

The pale young man looked up at the sound of his name. His eyes were red rimmed, his hands trembled, and his whole aura told of someone who had suffered far beyond his years. Albus Dumbledore laid a comforting hand on his former student's shoulder. "Sir…sir, why?" Remus muttered, asking himself just as much as the older man. "Why would he do such a thing? _How_ could he do such a thing?! How could he betray us  - betray us all?"

"I don't know, Remus," Dumbledore replied. He looked as though he had aged twenty years overnight, and Remus felt a pang of guilt – he was not the only one affected by recent events. "I think we have all seriously underestimated Sirius Black. A most grievous action, obviously."

Remus stared down at his hands. "What will become of us? Of him?" The silver haired wizard's grip on his shoulder tightened, but nothing could prepare Remus for the shock of his words. 

"He's been taken to Azkaban, Remus. Crouch sent him without a trial. He's there now." 

Remus glanced up at his old teacher. "I want to see him."

* * *

The werewolf cast a dark look at the hooded figure guarding the door, and shivered at the creature's vile touch on his mind. _One of us,_ it proclaimed. _One of us._

_No,_ Remus returned. _I'm not one of you. I'm not a Dark Creature. I'm not._ He could feel the Dementor's sarcasm, if it could be called that, and he hurried past the two flanking the main entrance to the wizard prison. Indeed, the darkness inside, just beyond the doors, looked like a great gaping mouth, ready to swallow him and Sirius and stability and trust and all they had ever known.  

He soon found himself at the bars of a dim cell, and he stepped closer, peering into the shadows. "Sirius?" 

There was a scuffle in a corner, and Sirius moved into the half-light, looking pale and worn. "Re – Remus?" he gasped, scurrying to the cold, unyielding bars and wrapped his hands over Remus'. But the other man jerked away, his eyes cold and empty. "Why, Sirius?" he whispered, those frozen golden orbs burning into Sirius. "Why?"

"Remus – Re, you've got to believe me. I didn't do it, it wasn't me, it was - " But he was cut off, Remus speaking loud enough to be heard over the pleas. "I saw you in the paper, Sirius!" he cried. "I saw you. You killed Lily and James, and you killed Peter. How could you?"

Sirius was in hysterics, tears spilling from his tortured blue eyes. "Remus, believe me!" he shouted. "You've got to believe me – you're the only one I've got left!"

Remus shook his head. "No. You've got no one left. Goodbye, Sirius. I hope to God I never lay eyes on you again." He turned and walked away quickly, ignoring the tears streaming down his own face, ignoring the pleading scream that followed him out of the grim building, and haunted him for twelve long years. 

"REMUS!"

~THE END~

Yes, the end. But worry not; the next installment is on its way. I'm hoping to have it up before I left for Wales, but things didn't work out. So look for it in about a week and a half. Thanks for everything! *flings confetti and runs away*


End file.
